


The Itsy-Bitsy Spider

by CaptainRomanoff



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Bucky Barnes & Natasha Romanov Friendship, F/M, Heavy Angst, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:04:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainRomanoff/pseuds/CaptainRomanoff
Summary: Natasha always had nightmares.Some more occurring to others, but she could never get over the fact that she never got used to it.





	The Itsy-Bitsy Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the heavy angst! This was written over a year ago, even before we knew Infinity War would be this sad. So, after reading this, I imagine Steve dying after Infinity War and Nat dealing with his absence :(

Natasha always had nightmares.

Some more occurring to others, but she could never get over the fact that she never got used to it.

She stood in a beautiful white dress, her veil draping down to her ankles. Her green emerald eyes sparkled in the light. She softly smiled as she saw her future husband standing in a perfectly blue suit with a matching red tie.

Steve saw the beautiful woman with fiery red hair walking down the aisle. He was astonished at her beauty, and he was ever since he first saw her.

Both of them couldn't contain the joy that they felt. They were perfect for each other. They knew it. Even all the other Avengers thought it was obvious.

Then, all of that happiness was wiped away by the feeling of sweat and tears. She was shaking, trembling.

"S-Steve..." she managed to say.

She would never forget the time that she watched him die in her arms.

She covered her face in a mess of sweat and tears, trying to stifle her gasps and crying.

She always thought his death was her fault.

She considered herself responsible for his death. She would never let it go.

Natasha got up from her bed and walked barefoot to her bathroom, looking at her reflection. Her fiery red hair was tangled in a mess, strands stuck to her neck. She looked pale and flushed, and her eyes were mostly red and puffy from her tears.

She splashed water on her face and dried it off with a towel, standing over the sink, just breathing.

She couldn't live with the fact that Steve was gone.

Gone forever.

She thought herself as a mess. Some days she couldn't function because she became too occupied of the thoughts of him.

_"N-Nat... I-I... love..."_

His voice.

She couldn't bear to hear it anymore. It stung her like a knife to the heart.

She kept his shield in her room as a memory of him, sitting next to her bed. The Avengers decided she needed it the most out of all of them.

Natasha put a grey and black striped hoodie on and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. She almost never slept some days, and she knew this was going to be another restless night.

She walked barefoot into the kitchen only to see Bucky. He turned around at the sound of her barely audible footsteps.

"Natasha?" Bucky said quietly.

"Didn't know you were a night owl too," Nat replied.

"I'm just having trouble sleeping." Bucky said. "It's nothing new."

"I guess we're two peas in a pod then," Natasha said. "Can't sleep either..."

Bucky knew there was something wrong with Natasha. She spoke in a very quiet and worried tone.

"Nat, are you... okay?" Bucky asked.

Nat didn't reply. She just looked down while she held her glass of water.

"I'm never okay..." Natasha replied.

She sat down at the table and sat criss crossed on a chair, leaning on the table top with both arms, staring out at the night view.

She knew someday that she'd see Steve again; she just knew.


End file.
